someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Driller
A few days ago I was looking for some old games to play, to refresh my childhood. I remember many games like Super Mario World, Doom, Bubsy, Sonic, Banjo Kazooie. But one of my favorite games I remember was Mr. Driller on the Playstation. The game is basicly this cute puzzle game where you contol "Mr. Driller" himself, drilling away blocks and trying to get deeper and deeper and eventually to the goal, You also had to avoid getting crushed or running out of oxygeon. So I Eagerly searched through and find my old copy of the game. It was still in good condition, Mr. Driller's smiling face already put me in the mood to play. I eagerly popped the disk in and started it up. The game started like normal. The intro played and everything, I chose to play arcade mode, and everything was rushing back to me, hearing the cheerful music and the cutesy graphics made me smile. However once I got to the goth section things seemed... Different. Right as I popped the goal block I saw the 5th level, The background was rocky wall with cracks in it leading to pitch blackness, inside the blackness were evil looking sets of eyes. This didn't really put me off because I never got to this part of the game until now, back then I would always die on the 4th part of the game. But what did put me off was Mr. Driller himself. He had a very worried expression on his face and he appeared to be shivering. I decided to continue on the level, surprisingly there didn't happen to be Amy air capsules in this part which worried me. But then I realized my Oxygen meter was gone. So I continued downward, and then I found the goal block, after popping it the next part didn't show up, Mr. Driller fell down for quite a long time. Eventually he landed on the ground. The background was pitch black, with nothing. Mr. Driller appeared to be even more terrified than before. Then I heard a sound, it sounded like whispering... Mr. Driller than broke down and began to cry, it pained me to see the cute lil' dude be in this torment, it was like he was now trapped there for the rest of his life... Then a strange ghostly figure appeared, Inching his way forward. Mr. Driller then tried to get away put tripped and fell flat onto the ground. The ghostly figure inched closer and closer and when It finally caught up with him... The screen cut to black and I was brought to the Results screen. It was normal except for the message which was just simply this line of text: ". . .". After that it skipped the name entry for the high score and went straight to the game over screen, which thankfully was normal. I was confused as to what has happened and I had sent the game to Namco to get some answers just a few hours ago. Was this a secret? Was this a hacked game? Only time will tell... Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game